Rotary mowing blades are utilized in a wide variety of applications to cut and otherwise attend to ground maintenance. Examples of mower blades include a plain rectangular shaped thin steel member having sharpened ends through the more sophisticated mulching blades just as that shown in Azbel U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,065, Mulching Rotary Lawn Mower Blade. These blades are similar in that they all include sharpened ends of a rotating member, which sharpened ends cut the lawn or other vegetation in order to reduce its length (among other purposes). Some of these blades optimize cutting efficiency by transferring the maximum engine power to the rotary cutting edge. This type of blade typically is a straight blade having a limited cross sectional area. Other blades, such as the Azbel blade, attempt to maximize the mulching ability of the blade, but does this at a cost of increased cross sectional area and resulting increased horsepower demands. As the emissions standards for internal combustion engines tighten down, and as waste disposal becomes more problematical for the grass clippings, there is presently a need for a high efficiency low inertia mowing blade.